


Advanced Office Hours and Extra Credit

by Allyjayrunaway



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome, some dirty talk, this is super explicit my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyjayrunaway/pseuds/Allyjayrunaway
Summary: “We’ve gotta seduce her.”“Huh-uh. No way. She’s our friend, Jeff! We can’t just seduce her so she acts the way we want her to! That’s crossing so many lines! And also why is it we?!”
Relationships: Annie Edison/Frankie Dart/Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Frankie Dart/Annie Edison, Frankie Dart/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Advanced Office Hours and Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. So, this is the bastard child of a poll I took on the Community Discord #fanfics chat. Somehow this pairing got beat out by Chang/mannequin leg, but that didn’t stop me from writing the shit out of this monstrosity. It is 6:56 am, and I’ve been writing literally all night. Any typo’s are the Will of God, so don’t come at me. Thank you to all the people I am very much not allowed to name, you know who you are. Also Bequeathment Sperm gets a writers credit. For what, I’m not even sure anymore but anyway. Read on to have your eyeballs burned.

“...we’re not going to get an animal to be the mascot for the ‘Human Beings’, Chang, and that’s the last I want to hear of it!” Frankie slams her hand onto the table, startling the six other members of the Save Greendale committee. Annie quirks an eyebrow at Jeff and he returns it with a look of concern; something is going on with their resident stick in the mud, something has got her wound more tightly than usual, and it’s starting to affect everyone. Chang looks as though he’s a kicked puppy, and even Elroy is shaking his head.

Annie needs to do something about this, she decides. Something isn’t right and not only is it affecting their ability to complete tasks, it’s starting to affect her friends. She thinks she would count Frankie among that number, but it’s getting increasingly hard to know where they stand. She’s so lost in thought about what to do that she fails to notice the adjourning of the meeting and everyone filing out the door. Jeff calls for her attention when it’s just the two of them left, and under normal circumstances, she’d be thrilled with this outcome.

“I’ve seen that brow crinkle before, Annie. What are you planning?” His arms are crossed and his jaw is tight, so he must be feeling the rising tension just as much as she is. She throws her hands up in frustration. She has no fucking clue about what to do.

“I feel like somebody needs to talk to her, but then again, do you remember what she did to the Dean on Monday? I’ve never seen him cry like that, and I’ve seen him cry in more ways than I thought were humanly possible.” Jeff chuckles, but there’s a distinct lack of actual humour in his tone.

“If I go try to talk to her, there’s a non-zero chance she’ll kick my ass. While giving me a lecture about professionalism and boundaries in the work place.” Annie rolls her eyes, but she can’t completely discount the idea.

“Well, we’ve got to do something, Jeff! Frankie is clearly having a hard time right now, and she’s our friend. We have to try to help her, even if she won’t let us in enough to accept it.” Annie stands, crossing her arms and stomping her foot a little. She sees Jeff trying to restrain a smirk and mentally reminds herself for the thousandth time not to do that when she’s frustrated. It’s not her fault that people tend not to take her seriously, but she realises that if she wants that to change, she has to as well.

“I’m not saying we do nothing, I’m just saying that we have to think about this logically. Why would Frankie be so wound up right now?” Jeff’s mind is flipping through scenarios so quickly he almost misses Annie’s quiet squeak and instantaneous blush. He sighs.

“Annie, out with it.” She purses her lips and shakes her head. “C’mon, Annie, don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” He can see the internal battle being waged, but he’s determined to solve this problem so they can go back to being madcap and wacky instead of tense and snarky.

“Any information I may or may not have would have been expressed to me in complete confidence.” She says, jaw clenched, in a futile attempt at being both firm and coy.

“So she did tell you something, private enough to be sensitive information, which doesn’t really sound like Frankie, but that’s irrelevant...”He trails off, once again going through any and all scenarios wherein Frankie would have both the impetus and lapse in professionalism to confide in Annie. Annie can practically watch the moment he settles on his answer. “She was seeing someone.” It’s a statement, confirmed by Annie’s widened eyes and parting lips. “But now she’s not. So she’s tense about that, tense about work, and she’s got nowhere to release that tension.” As soon as his voice fades into nothingness, he feels the magnetic current running between them, feels Annie’s eyes on his lips, his jaw, his chest. She opens her mouth to speak, but he knows that whatever she says right now is going to shatter his increasingly tenuous grip on self control, so he beats her to the punch.

“We’ve gotta seduce her.”

“Huh-uh. No way. She’s our friend, Jeff! We can’t just seduce her so she acts the way we want her to! That’s crossing so many lines! And also why is it we?!”

“Let me ask you something, Annie,” He looks right into her stormy eyes, hand resting platonically on her shoulder. “Do you want to constantly live in fear, walk on egg-shells, hope she doesn’t misinterpret something you say? Do you want to be on the other end of that wrath? Because I sure as hell don’t. Now, did Frankie happen to mention the -um- gender of this person she was seeing?” Annie sighs.

She’s seen this version of Jeff before, and she knows that there is no possible way of talking him out of this ridiculous plan. The more she thinks about it, though, the less crazy it seems. Out of the two of them, they each have at least a 30 percent chance of being Frankie’s type, and if they manage to pull it off somehow, everyone will be able to breathe easier. Especially Chang. Plus, if she thinks about it, Frankie isn’t unattractive. A little older, sure, but that’s never been a problem for her before. Annie isn’t sure if banging an administrator is on the catch-all list of things to make a college experience complete, but it’s close enough to teacher that it’s practically the same, and everybody knows Annie Edison wants to get the most out of college that she possibly can. A devilish look comes over her face, giving Jeff but a millisecond to become very, very afraid.

“Okay, Jeff, we’ll seduce her. Give her the option to pick, and if she’s not up for it then at least we’ve tried.” Annie takes a moment to think, cocking her head and biting her lip. Jeff’s pretty sure he’s about to have an aneurism when she pulls back to stare him down. “I’ve got a plan, and I think if we follow it down to the letter, there’s a greater than not chance one of us will get laid. I mean, Frankie will get laid. But before we go any further, I need to know that you can do this; that you’re totally on board.” Jeff runs a hand through his stylishly unkempt hair, thinking hard about whether or not they were really going to go down this road. Yes, it’s their only real plan, and yes, he thinks for once it’ll probably work, given how high strung Frankie has been lately, but if they do this, he thinks there’s also a pretty big chance that it will forever effect their dynamic. Is he willing to risk that, just to make things a little easier on everyone?

“Yeah, I’m in. Just tell me what the plan is.”

“Okay, so just before the meeting, I heard Frankie yelling at the Dean about the filing system, saying that she’s now going to have to stay late to fix everything. Last week, he filed a taco under ‘Things That Will Go Straight To My Thighs’...” She trails off, thinking about the Ruffles fiasco. “Anyway, not important. But if I’m correct, any mistake made by the Dean would take at least a few hours to fix. Additionally, there’s no night school tonight because of Monday’s little cult issue. They’ve suspended classes after 6 pm indefinitely. So this is what we’re going to do...”

*****

Annie giggles nervously to herself as her heels click against the tiled floor. She checks her watch before pausing, listening out for any signs of life. Jeff should have been here by now, so if he struck out then it’s all up to her. She peers into Frankie’s office, but it’s empty. No matter, she figured she’d be in the records room anyway. Heading deeper into the staff department, the click click click is starting to mimic the way her heart beat is pounding through her body. The tips of her fingers are tingling and it feels as though there’s a humming bird knocking about in her rib cage. She spends a few precious seconds taking deep breaths, reminding herself that she’s an adult and she can seduce anyone she damn well pleases. It’s not like she hasn’t had any practice. But this is different. Not only is it Frankie, someone she’s grown to respect and admire, but it’s a friend. Who happens to basically run the school she attends, and quite possibly isn’t even into women. Which would be fine, but if she walks in there and Jeff isn’t taking Frankie up against the filing cabinets, then she’s the only hope they have left. She gives her mind a second to run away with the image, finding that she’s unexpectedly drawn in by the idea of Frankie letting a little bit loose, not so completely in control. She’s already well versed in what the thought of Jeff’s chest brushing against her elicits, but this is something new, something exciting.

Shaking the thoughts away to concentrate, Annie realises that more than anything, she’s excited. This is a moment where she could pretend to be the naive and inexperienced young girl everybody tries to convince her she is, but she knows deep down that that was never the truth. She was good at playing things off in the beginning; her freak out at the STI fair was more than legitimate but rather less than honest. It wasn’t the anatomy that concerned her, it was the idea of being watched, of eyes on her while she got up close and personal with the dummy, that caused her anxiety. Because she knew they would all see the flush creeping up her neck, watch her eyes glaze over and assume that she was embarrassed instead of aroused. It’s one of the things that first drew her to Jeff, the way he would watch her, drink her in, then pretend he was only listening. She thinks of Frankie’s dark eyes, how perceptive they are, and a shiver works its way down her spine. She takes a shaky breath, bites her lip hard to try and regain some semblance of personal distance from the situation.

The thought does strike her, however, that maybe if she were to present as a girl out of her mind, besotted with lust and uncontrollable urges, Frankie might be inclined to take mercy on her. To give and take as she wants. But that’s a different fantasy for a different time.

She steps quietly through the open doorway, making sure to keep behind the row of cabinets, and tousles her hair aggressively. This is it, this is Annie taking charge and doing what she wants for once, and with that thought in mind, steps out into view.

“Hello, Frankie.” She says, acutely aware of the gravelly note that has slipped into her voice completely of it’s own accord.

“Annie! Er, Miss Edison!” Frankie exclaims, looking up from a drawer that looks just about fully dismantled. She’s holding what appears to be a rolling track, and Annie is briefly distracted by how long and delicate her fingers are. She flicks her eyes back up, helpless to the vicious smile twisting her lips.

“It’s well after office hours, you can call me Annie.” She doesn’t even have to force herself to stare Frankie down, it’s a reflex. She’s curious, wants to see whatever whisper of effect she’s having on Frankie reflected in those dark eyes. She sees confusion mixed with something more complicated and not entirely accessible. Frankie holds her gaze for what seems like far longer that conventionally called for before chuckling and dropping back to the chunk of metal in her hand. 

“Of course. Annie.” She says it like she’s tasting the syllables for poison and Annie feels that wicked grin crawling back onto her face.

“After all, we call you Frankie. Unless you’d like me to call you Ms. Dart?” She schools her features into a look of pure innocence, well aware of the way her bottom lip juts out and her eyelashes brush her brow bones. Again, that flash of something crosses Frankie’s face, and Annie feels a little victory settle into her bones. She turns on her heel and perches on the edge of the table, revelling in the way the motion pulls her jacket up to reveal more thigh than would otherwise be acceptable. She notices Frankie’s eyes lingering on the garter holding up her stockings and feels her pulse jump.

“No -ehem- no, Frankie is fine.” She has to clear her throat, glancing at Annie with a tight smile, before turning back to the task at hand. “Did you, uh, need something?”

Here goes nothing.

“Oh, I just heard you mention that you’d have to stay late tonight and I thought you might appreciate a little company.” Annie tries her best to keep her voice level. The added growl certainly doesn’t hurt. “Plus, you’ve been a little tense lately, and I thought maybe I could help.” She crosses her fingers behind her back in silent prayer that this whole plan won’t immediately backfire on her.

“Well, that’s very thoughtful...” Frankie says, trailing off when she feels Annie’s hands tenderly remove the rolling track from her own. Annie finds it a little humorous that she’s been holding it this whole time. She’s not completely facing the filing cabinet, so Annie doesn’t have too difficult a time manoeuvring herself in closer. She peers up at Frankie, her lashes feeling heavy all of a sudden, gaze dropping to her lips.

“I won’t lie and say I don’t have my own motivations though.” Her hand is still resting on Frankie’s forearm and she feels a current sinking into her skin wherever they touch.

“Listen, Annie-“ Annie cuts her off, trying to salvage whatever she can from this doomed endeavour.

“No, I’m done listening. Right now, I do the talking. I’m not a blind, naive little child. I know that something has you all wound up, I saw the way you looked at me when I walked in, I can see what happens when I do this.” Annie runs her fingers along the velvety skin, nails dragging just enough to cause goosebumps to rise. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to help. And trust me, I’m a very fast learner.” If she ignores the way her stomach is doing backflips, she finds that she really does want this. She’s always been intrigued by Frankie. Granted, it was more... threatened at first, but now that she’s accepted that this experience could be possible, she refuses to let it slip through her fingers.

“Annie, you know that this kind of relationship between faculty and student is highly unprofessional and strictly forbidden. The kinds of paperwork I would have to fill out should someone get word of this...”

“You haven’t given me a single piece of information that says you personally don’t want this.” Annie says flatly, arching an eyebrow. “Plus, I’m a graduate student and basically a member of staff, aaand...” She leans in close, lips just short of brushing Frankie’s ear. “...I already drafted a non-disclosure agreement. It’s sitting in your inbox.” She’s so close she can basically feel Frankie’s pulse hammering under her skin, but she’s at a loss as for what to do now. Either she risks it all, or she waits for Frankie to make the first move. She doesn’t like her chances with the latter, so she takes a step back, internally pleased with the way the other woman’s chest heaves as she moves away.

“I also feel it’s prudent to point out,” She drawls, turning to face the door as she swiftly unbuckles the belt at her waist, “that I’ve taken the liberty of disabling the video camera for this room.” Her jacket slips to the floor, revealing the tight lingerie body suit she’d chosen for the occasion. Sheer black lace clings to every inch of her midsection, sweeping up to cup the swell of her breasts. Black lace-up straps hang around her toned shoulders while the lower hem of the suit comes up past her hip bones, showing off her ass. The gartered black stockings reach mid thigh, and luckily her short trench had been long enough to cover the lacy belt holding them up. Her grin returns when she hazards a glance at Frankie and finally parses out what that look means. It’s interest, maybe not full blown lust yet, but definitely on it’s way there. It’s enough to put her back on the offensive.

She stalks toward her, noting the way Frankie instinctually backs up into the cabinets, and reaches forward until there’s but a breath between them.

“Tell me to go, Frankie, and I will. I won’t be back though.” She leaves Frankie to think about it, noting the lingering gaze on the lip she’s sucked between her teeth. Every nerve ending in her body is screaming at her to sink forward, to tangle her fingers in that silky dark hair and to take what she wants so desperately. The choice isn’t hers to make, though, so she waits, eyes desperately trying to communicate that which she won’t allow her voice to.

Every second feels like an eternity, until something shifts, a decision clearly made, and Frankie lifts a hand to grasp Annie’s jaw before pulling her in for a searing kiss. Annie stands in shock long enough to blink before jolting into action. She pulls Frankie’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking hard, before she’s moving on to discover new territory. She kisses along the line of her jaw and up behind her ear, heart thumping in time with Frankie’s quick pants. She nibbles at the place where the soft curve of her neck meets the sharp line of collarbone, and she thinks she might have heard a whimper.

Annie Edison has always been a quick learner; she devours information, letting it burn across her mind, setting little blazes of connection and excitement before moving on. She’s no less enthusiastic about learning Frankie than she is with anything else. She pauses at the spots that elicit gasps, slows and meanders through the trails that give her whimpers, but she quickly realises she’s running out of unexplored real estate, and that is unacceptable. She leads Frankie to the table with a giggle, and pushes her to sit on the edge. Standing between her legs, Annie makes quick work of the button down currently impeding her manifest destiny. More than one button skitters across the floor but she takes no notice. She’s busy exploring the hollow of Frankie’s throat, the flat of her sternum, the swell of her breasts. She’s undoubtedly lost in it, but reassured that she’ll find her way through if she just keeps exploring.

“Frankie, I’m here to see about some extra credit.” A voice comes in from over her shoulder, and she freezes. Frankie, to her credit, simply rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“Really, Mister Winger. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”

Annie looks over her shoulder to glare at Jeff, who looks the spitting image of a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes fall to his outfit and she can’t help but giggle. Laying in the middle of the floor is an identical jacket. Frankie apparently notices this as well.

“Did you seriously coordinate?” She eyes Annie, still standing much too close and with too few clothes to ever be construed as innocent. “What’s going on here?” Annie chooses not to answer, addressing Jeff instead.

“Jeff! You were supposed to get here before me! What the _hell_?!” He looks back and forth between them before raising his hands in the universal symbol for surrender.

“I thought you said I should get here at 8?” Annie smacks her forehead with her palm. Of all the days for him to be half-listening...

“No, I said you should get here at 7, try your luck, and I would come in at 7:30. We should be out of here by 8. That’s what I said. Oh my _god_.” She looks back at Frankie, who thankfully looks more amused than anything else. “Frankie, we-“ She’s cut off.

“So you, what, hatched a plan to seduce me? Because I’ve been tense? That’s some commitment right there.” There’s the tiniest hint of pain in her voice, and it kind of breaks Annie’s heart. She never wanted anyone to get hurt.

“Jeff wanted to make sure we weren’t walking on egg shells for the foreseeable future, and I-“ She sighs, knowing that the truth is probably the only way to get out of this with a shred of dignity. “I saw my chance. And I had to take it. I thought there would be a high probability that you would shoot Jeff down, and I wanted to know what it was like...” She trails off, not wanting to make things any worse by rambling. She forces herself to look Frankie in the eye, and is surprised to find no small amount of tenderness in her gaze. There’s a few beats of silence before Frankie seems to make another decision.

“Winger, lock the door. Annie, you’ll email him the NDA as soon as you leave. Right.” She runs a hand through Annie’s curls, smiling slightly. “You want an education, huh?” With that, she pulls Annie in again, kissing her hard. Frankie reaches back, undoing the clasp at the nape of her neck, before pulling the sheer fabric down.

“Winger?” She calls to Jeff, who looks dumbstruck by the door. “Strip? Engage? C’mon, get with the program.” He stumbles over himself trying to undo his pants and jacket at the same time, and Annie kind of loves the way Frankie laughs into her skin. She’s losing a battle over who gets to explore what when she feels gentle hands smoothing along her back. Soft lips and sharp stubble brush against the skin on her shoulders, and her knees are in serious danger of collapsing out from under her. Frankie pulls her up onto her lap, so she’s straddling her with Jeff presumably taking her place between Frankie’s legs. Jeff distracts Frankie long enough for Annie to return to desperate exploration of skin. She manages to undo the clasp of the interestingly lacy bra after a brief struggle, opening up a whole new world for herself.

She has to catch her breath, taking in the sight. She almost can’t help herself, taking a pebbled nipple into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth, grinning at the slight hiss that produces. She investigates the area more thoroughly, alternating between stroking, palming, and various other techniques simply to see what kind of reaction she can get. She’s in the middle of trying a complicated manoeuvre with her tongue when she feels strong arms grasp her around the middle, pulling her away. She’s about to protest when Jeff kisses her passionately, all soft sweetness interspersed with rough teeth and sharp stubble. She loses herself in kissing him, no longer forced to replay one singular moment in time as her point of reference. It feels exactly the same, but somehow better because they’re on the same page for once. She doesn’t really know how much time has passed, consumed as she is by him, by his soft skin covering an iron core, only that at some point Frankie coughs a laugh and she pulls away.

“I’d say ‘get a room’ but, uh, you’re in mine.” Annie mentally curses; the point of all of this is to help Frankie relieve some tension, not for her to get the experience she’s always wanted, not an excuse to run her fingers along those washboard abs...she’s getting off track again.

She turns to Frankie, pushing her down onto the table as she climbs on top, kissing her with abandon. She will not let herself get distracted again. She moans gently as she feels the length of the other woman pressed against her, slotting a knee in between Frankie’s thighs whilst precariously balancing herself on Frankie’s knee, trying in vain to put some pressure where she needs it. She’s figuring out the rhythm as she goes, rocking back and then using forward momentum to push into Frankie, and it seems to be working, judging by the shaky breaths and gasps, but there’s just too much clothing in the way. Making a snap decision, she quickly unbuttons Frankie’s slacks and motions Jeff to pull them off. It does not escape her notice that Frankie’s lingerie is a matching set, and she reserves the right to ask about it later. Without the barrier of pants, her routine has a much more pronounced effect. Every thrust of her knee causes Frankie to gasp or moan, and that in turn is having an effect on her. A quick glance behind her at Jeff in his boxers is enough to know that it’s having an effect on him too.

Returning her efforts to the matter at hand, she manages to slip a hand under the waistband of Frankie’s underwear, marvelling at the soft, velvety skin and pooling excitement she finds. She uses two fingers to press into the spot just under her clit, the added pressure from her knee creating the perfect sensation. She may not be the most experienced partner, but she reads a lot.

Frankie gasps, the sudden new sensation overriding her ability to breathe. She doesn’t know how Annie knows what she’s doing, but she appreciates it. Meanwhile, Jeff finishes making a thorough study of Annie’s uncovered back, and begins to tease at the edges of her lingerie. Her little noises of surprise and pleasure shoot straight through him and he’s fairly certain the visual stimulus alone is going to make him lose it. He nearly does, too, when Annie scrapes against his length with her stockinged foot. He goes to unsnap the covering in front of him, but before he can accomplish anything, she does it again and it’s clearly not an accident. He steps forward between her legs and yanks the snaps undone, exposing her to his greedy eyes. Annie all but yelps when she feels a soft, hot tongue slip through her folds, but it dies in her throat. She can feel Frankie chuckling underneath her and decides it’s high time she makes the older woman choke on it.

She pushes Frankie further across the table, grateful this doubles as the conference room. After a slightly more extensive struggle, Annie manages to forcefully rid Frankie of her panties, and wraps her arms around her thighs, anchoring herself. She places a few light kisses around Frankie’s thighs, nipping at the soft skin and teasing her just to the point of annoyance. She gently swipes her tongue along Frankie’s clit, venturing down to swirl around her entrance, before back up to lave away at the soft nerve endings. She sucks it into her mouth, alternating between scraping lightly with her teeth and rolling it with her tongue. She’s so engrossed in her task, the feel and taste and sounds of Frankie, that she doesn’t notice Jeff climbing up onto the table behind her. She does, however, feel his fingers playing against her, and she groans into Frankie, eliciting a whimper. It’s like a domino effect, she thinks.

“This okay Annie?” She hears the gravelly voice just over her shoulder, and she has just enough brain power to nod and hum. He pushes two fingers into her gently, and her breath hitches. His thumb finds her own throbbing clit and she nearly clamps down of Frankie.

Getting bolder by the second, she slips two fingers into Frankie as well, swimming happily in the symphony of noises she can get her to make. Pump slowly and she gets a soft moan, faster gets a high pitched whine, sucking her clit and curling her fingers makes Frankie pull her hair and curse. It’s a thoroughly scientific approach, but it seems to do the job. It’s not long until the only sounds are Frankie’s whispered curses and her own muffled cries. Jeff definitely knows what he’s doing because it’s not long before her orgasm is building, and she suddenly needs Frankie to come with her. She attacks Frankie’s clit with her tongue, tapping her fingers deep inside like she’s about to start a drumroll, and she can feel the first tell tale clenches around her fingers. She gets Jeff’s attention with her free hand, and motions to Frankie, who’s arching almost up off the table. Without missing a beat, he nods.

“Frankie, Annie’s enjoying herself so much she’s about to come all over my fingers. I can feel her clenching, she’s so soft but so strong...” He trails off, seemly lost in thought. Annie keeps trying to focus but it’s so difficult at this point. Her jaw is starting to get sore and Frankie is clenching so tightly she can barely thrust into her. In one last ditch attempt before she succumbs to Jeff’s magical hands, she closes her mouth and uses her chin to grind into Frankie in a way her tongue could never accomplish. As a result, she gets a high keening noise and decides she’s on the right track. Jeff flutters his fingers in a new and unexpected way, and she almost drops off the edge then and there, but she can’t until she knows that Frankie is coming too. She stops grinding and sucks Frankie’s clit hard while thrusting and curling and twisting and Frankie is coming apart at the seams. So is Annie. She rides out the waves of pleasure with a hand over Frankie’s stomach, panting and positively gooey.

Frankie snorts a laugh at the sight of the two of them, panting and sweaty and surrounded by ridiculous trench coats. This is fun, she thinks. Sure, there’s the inevitable fallout, but for now? It’s lovely.

As soon as her body will cooperate, she sits up, Annie’s arms falling limply to the table. She scoots over to the edge of the table, gives Jeff a quick kiss, and then proceeds to throw Annie into the deep end.

“Jeff, I assume you’ve got protection somewhere?” He nods, she nods, and somehow an agreement has occurred while Annie is still too sluggish to think. She feels a pair of hands on her rib cage, those same slender, graceful fingers she’d been admiring half an hour ago. Frankie flips her onto her back before kissing her soundly.

“Now it’s your turn, _babygirl_.” If Annie had known they’d been in competition, she might not have let herself get so lost in the experience, but it’s too late and she’s too floaty to do anything about it. She does however have an amazing view of Frankie’s head between her legs,doing unspeakable things that make her legs shake and her toes curl. She can also see Jeff thrusting into Frankie, feel the push and pull and somehow it works perfectly. When Frankie slips fingers into her, she nearly blacks out. The woman has skills, talent, and ambition. Annie doesn’t know whether she wants to be her, or just continue fucking her for the rest of time. At some point, because by now time is irrelevant, Annie feels the pressure building, and Frankie is really just moaning into her. One spectacular motion, a series of frantic thrusts, and the most amazing noise Annie has ever heard later, she’s falling over the edge again, writhing into Frankie’s mouth and nearly completely overwhelmed. Jeff is the first to recover, probably due to his limited involvement in the first round. He stumbles over to a waste basket, cleans himself up, and goes about searching the room for his pants. Frankie has moved so that her head is resting on Annie’s lower stomach, and they’re both observing him amusedly.

“Leaving so soon?” Frankie asks in that strange way of hers, where you don’t quite know if its a joke or a serious question. He looks up with a sheepish smile.

“I...actually feel kinda bad, like I’ve interrupted something genuine or something, so I’m gonna head out and let you two talk. You know how to reach me if you need to. See you tomorrow.” He grabs his jacket -or Annie’s, she’s not entirely sure- and heads out the door, careful to lock it again before closing it.

“I-“ Annie starts, sitting up, but Frankie cuts her off.

“Listen, Annie, I’m really not very good at this part. And I don’t want to say something that will hurt you, so I’ll just say thank you. I needed that.”

“I don’t really care about this part.” Annie says, and she’s being honest. Yes, she’s a hopeless romantic at heart, but underneath that is a realist that can recognise a good thing when it comes along. “What I care about is what’s real. And I think what I feel for you, and Jeff, is real in some way. And I want to explore these things. I don’t want to end up wondering about all the what if’s later on down the line. I can deal with regretting the choices I’ve made. It’s the ones I haven’t that haunt me. So, if you’re ever in need, give me a call.” She gives Frankie a soft kiss on the cheek, before turning to grab her jacket.

“Are you going to call Jeff?” Frankie asks softly from behind her. There’s a gentle vulnerability in her voice that Annie desperately wants to cradle and soothe.

“No, he’s a big boy. If he needs me, he’ll call. I think I’m just going to go home.” She hopes this is the right answer, it’s the honest one, but they aren’t always the same thing.

“If you’re not opposed to the idea, would you mind staying with me while I finish up? I know it’s terribly boring and if not, I understand, but my job does get somewhat lonely.” Annie thinks this might be the the longest phrase Frankie has ever said to her, and she knows that means something so she readily agrees. She also agrees to go home with Frankie afterward, to have a late dinner, and to curl up tangled in soft hair and silky sheets. She wants the experience, as strange as it might seem to anyone on the outside.

*****

“...and that is the last item on our docket, anyone have anything else to add?” Frankie finishes up the last meeting of the Save Greendale Committee for the week. Chang inevitably raises his hand.

“Yo, you been gettin’ some? You haven’t made me cry all week!” The entire table erupts into frenzied complaints and noises of disgust, but Annie hazards a glance at Jeff, who smirks at her in return and does a silent fist pump. She rolls her eyes, but can’t keep the grin off her face. What he and the rest of the committee members don’t know is that Frankie’s continuing to get some.


End file.
